


doesn't matter

by forkandgarden_3



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, I'm sad and they're good, Little Fluff, No Plot, Short One Shot, SuperCorp, little angst, not much of anything, seriously there's nothing to this, there is no plot!, this is the shortest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 10:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13996365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forkandgarden_3/pseuds/forkandgarden_3
Summary: kara and lena in the fastest read ever





	doesn't matter

**Author's Note:**

> the shortest oneshot - seriously   
> they're good and deserve each other 
> 
> this doesn't even count as a character study -   
> it's march - I'm sad- this is garbage -   
> I just wanted to write something that didn't inherently drain my life

It didn’t matter if Kara was spying on her. It didn’t matter if one day Kara would turn her back on her. Because for the time being, Kara Danvers was her friend and that was good enough. That’s what Lena thought at first, when she first understood that Kara was Supergirl. 

And yet. Kara would go on those silly brunch dates with her. Kara would help her, and she would help Kara and they were friends. Kara trusted her. And she trusted Kara. It would be okay. Because if someone as good as Kara trusted her, she couldn’t be bad right? 

All she wanted, all Lena wanted, was to help the world, in whatever way possible. She had power, she had money, she could do good with it. And then there was Kara, who was trying to do the same thing. It didn’t matter if things went south one day. She had Kara for now. 

 

And then. – And then. 

Kara told her. Told her the biggest secret. “I know you probably already know. But I wanted to tell you myself anyway”. There was the unbuttoning and seeing the suite for the first time on Kara Danvers and not on Supergirl. And as much as she expected it, Lena was shocked. Not at the blue suite, but how watching Kara unbutton her own shirt made her heart pound. Lena told herself she was not going to fall for her only friend.    
But she did anyway. And Kara didn’t pick up on that. Not yet.  

Lena reached forward and started to button her back up, resisting the urge to do the opposite, resisting the urge to lean forward and kiss her best friend, and instead, “thank you, for telling me”. 

A beat. A stillness that could almost be touched. 

Kara spoke first, “I wanted you to know that I trust you, as much as you trust me”. Another beat. Kara heard Lena’s heartbeat and took a breath she didn’t need, to plunge into the unknown. Mrs. Grant did tell her to dive. “And I want you to know – that – I love you.” 

Well fuck. 

“You don’t have to respond. And I know you probably don’t feel the same way but I needed you to –”, Kara was cut off by a pair of lips pressing against her own. Soft, warm, Lena’s heartbeat loud and strong to Kara’s ears. It was everything. Kara closed her eyes and kissed back, taking in the moment as it was. 

The kiss went on for what seemed like an eternity, and at the same time, it was over too soon. 

“I told myself I wouldn’t fall for you. And when I did, I tried to bury it. But – how could I lie any longer– when you say you love me too?”, Lena asked. She took a breath, leaned in close, and whispered so quietly that no one else would be able to hear; but Kara heard her loud and clear, “I love you, Kara. I am in love with you and it’s been a joy just being your friend”. 

Kara smiled, that wide, blinding smile of hers, and kissed Lena again. 

 

Whatever happens next, it wouldn’t matter, because Kara Danvers loves Lena Luthor, and Lena Luthor loves her back. Who would be audacious enough to oppose them?  


End file.
